TwilightA Dream Come True
by twilight'svampiress
Summary: Its about Bella and Edwarad and all the new twists and turns in their life. Its going to be different, how so? Read and fine out! I hope you guys like..if you do...I'd be glad to continue. Please please read! I beg of you with like a strawberry on top :D
1. Diary

This story or fan fiction or whatever might have logical, and non- logical parts included in it. I was bored and started writing after reading a good fan fiction by an author in this site. So here's a fan fiction leaving off to where Victoria is dead, and now they have just graduated. In this fan fiction Edward hasn't proposed to Bella just of yet. The story starts off with Bella writing her life story in her diary, and now she's finishing off the entry to get ready for the graduation party.

Part 1:

So that was that, my weirdly abnormal life. I never thought I'd take up to writing in a diary but neither did I ever think my life would take all these twists and turns. My diary is half full after writing all the situations I've been in, this diary has all my thoughts precious moments as well as the unsaid…no one and I mean no one should ever, ever read this. Otherwise I Isabella Marie Swan am so dead! Okay that's being so melodramatic but you can't blame me with Alice's looking in to the future talent and Edward's reading peoples thought talent, wait ha-ha he can't read mine! Alright so we just graduated and I hope to keep my life normal, well as normal as it can get being I love a vampire and I've almost died a couple of times, as well my best friend being a werewolf. So now I have to get ready…ready for a stupid graduation party. I know its going to be way over the top thanks to Alice. If I didn't love her so much I'd refuse to attend it. I think Charlie is walking up the steps, I'll write later. Bye.

Bella hid her diary underneath the floorboards of her bed. (Thank god Edward had given her the idea after he hid some of his precious memories there)

Charlie knocked the door and entered her room.

Bella- Hey Dad..

Charlie- Bella. I need to talk to you.

Bella- Okay Dad, but I've got to go get ready, Alice is throwing the party and as much as I prefer to back out she won't let me.

Charlie- Now that you aren't grounded, and well…you and Edward are going to be spending a lot of time together…so….I wanted to tell you…

I groaned he can't be serious can he? Another talk about "being safe".

Bella- Dad please….don't.

Charlie- I just want you to be careful…I mean your mom and I weren't and…we had you. Not that I regret having you, you're a wonderful gift but it isn't easy and….

I put my hands over my ears and resisted the urge to scream. Taking a deep breath I relaxed myself.

Bella- Dad don't worry, I told you already…I'm a…a virgin.

Bella shuddered at it, how many times did she have to tell her Dad that?

Charlie- Oh. You are sure though?

Bella- DAD!!

Charlie- Alright, alright I believe you. Anyways bye sweety, you need to get ready I guess.

Charlie gave me an awkward hug and left the room.

As soon as my Dad left the room I gave a sigh of relief. I didn't blame him but we so did not have to review this topic over and over again. How was I going to explain to him that my boyfriend is a vampire and he won't let me get away with anything but kissing him for a few seconds? I got up and opened my closet looking for something to wear. I wanted to look nice today; I couldn't look as good as Edward he was like a god compared to me. Well, while searching through my closet I managed to find a denim skirt just above my knees and a blue halter top. The weather was nice out, I could pull it off. I showered and wore the clothes quickly, all of a sudden I felt weird. I wore this to impress Edward, but was it too much? I hardly wore any clothes like this; I had worn this outfit a year back at a party Renee insisted I go to. My hair was still wet after I had combed it, it had grown longer. It was mid way down my back now, and my gray eyes were a bit red because of the soap.

Bella- Looks like someone is thirsty? (Bella giggled at her own joke.)

As I thought to change my clothes Alice was at my side.

Bella- It's called knocking Alice, I was about to change my clothes.

Alice- No way Bella, you're looking great!

Bella- Is it …too much?

Alice- Edward will be blown away, that is if you let me make some changes…

Bella- Don't even think about it Alice…

Alice glared and sighed looking away. Bella couldn't refuse Alice, and it was for Edward…so why not?

Bella- Alice..

Alice turned around before she finished and grinned.

Alice- Thank you thank you! I know your going to look just amazing!

Alice hugged me and sat me down and began her work, all of a sudden I regretted my decision. Alice only took 5 minutes and it had me surprised.

Bella- That's it? Are you sure Alice?

Alice- Yes! I'm proud of myself; I have done a great job!

I was almost afraid to look in the mirror. Slowly I turned and looked and gasped.

Bella- That's…me?

Alice grinned with satisfaction and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Alice had somehow managed to put my hair up in a carelessly careful style. A few wisps fell on to my face and the rest was tied up in a French knot. My eyes were attacked with eyeliner, mascara and eye pencil. My gray eyes didn't look bad at all…in fact they looked nice. She had put on a light pink lip gloss my lips. It was something to take in; I had forgotten to breathe which surprised me that only happened when I was around Edward.

Alice- Okay Bella, I'm going out and "pretending" I'm picking you up for the party okay?

Bella- Don't you have to get dressed?

Alice- I'm dressed Bella, if you hadn't been lost in your thoughts you would realize.

Bella looked at Alice and saw her wearing a light green top with black jeans.

Bella- Sorry…I was thinking about…you look pretty Alice.

Alice- You were thinking how Edward would react to your transformation?

I blushed slightly and shook my head.

Alice- That's why I didn't use blush, you seem to be capable of doing it pretty easily.

Alice giggled and left the room quickly and before I knew it she was honking her car horn.

I walked down the stairs hoping I wouldn't trip. I managed it safely in to the living room. Alice was there talking to Charlie, asking him to agree for something. Charlie never said no to Alice, just like me.

Bella- Dad…

Charlie turned around and looked at me and grinned.

Charlie- You are looking beautiful sweety!

Bella- Dad…

Charlie- Oh I have to take pictures Renee would love to see you like this.

I moaned and stood there as Dad snapped away reminding me to smile now and then. As soon as the torture ended I said bye to him and got in to the car with Alice.


	2. ProposalSweet Romance

Part 2:

Now that both of us were in the car, and Alice was driving at a dangerous speed I can relax…right? Sigh

Bella- What were you convincing Charlie to do?

Alice- Have you stay the weekend.

Bella- So did he agree??

Alice- Yes.

I jumped and hugged Alice startling her.

Bella- Thank you, thank you.

I blushed at my enthusiasm; it had been forever since I had gotten to spend time with the Cullens and more than that with Edward. That meant today night, Saturday and then Sunday. How great?!

We both stepped out of the car and my jaw literally dropped down to my knees. I rolled my eyes at Alice. She had gone over the top for this graduation party. Everywhere there were streamers, lights the whole thing was a complete bonanza- I can't believe I said that. Alice walked in to the house first and I walked in and there I go tripping but someone familiar caught me in their arms. As I am set straight I see it's my Edward. For some reason he is staring at me with his mouth open, shouldn't that be my job? He was wearing an emerald v necked sweater, and dark jeans, everything suiting his perfect complexion. His eyes were a perfect topaz. He was so beautiful, it was unfair. Well I won't complain he was mine. My hand reached towards his jaw and closed it.

Bella- Hi to you too…

Edward- Oh Bella…you're looking beautiful.

I felt a blush creeping on to my cheeks.

Bella- Thank you…you are looking very handsome yourself.

Edward- Bella my love you have me dazzled.

I was probably dreaming, wasn't that his job? To have me, Bella, dazzled? Not the other way around?

Bella- Edward…

I felt everyone's eyes gazing at us and separated away from Edward.

Edward- Sorry my love, but you are looking amazing.

I was so going to be in seventh heaven, I just hoped I wouldn't come crashing down with my clumsiness.

Suddenly I was crowded by the whole family and getting praised on how I look. I was blushing fiercely and could see Edward grin. As the attention drifted away from me I sighed with relief. I could hear Edward chuckle and I glared at him. Jessica, Angela all were enjoying the party. I wanted the party to end though, I know its being selfish but I wanted some time with my family. Mhm…I liked the ring to that..my family. Sooner or later the party began to die down…interesting choice of words? I walk in the living room after saying goodbye to the last guest. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlise, and Alice all stood around looking at me. I feel like I'm missing something important.

Bella- Umm…so…

Alice giggled and Edward glared at her.

There was a knock at the door and I went to go answer. Edward sighed for some non- apparent reason.

Bella- Cha..Dad?

Charlie- Yes Bella, aren't you going to let me in?

Bella- Oh sorry.

I moved away from the door as my Dad let himself in. Is it me or was I the only clueless one in this room?

Bella- Alright can you guys tell me what is up? Another Vict…oops! That was a close call. Everyone's jaw tightened and I smiled apologetically. Edward walked towards me and held my hand; he led me in to the middle of the room. What was this? Was I going to be held on some trial? And then…Edward kneeled down on his knee and took out a black velvet box, opening it in front of me.

Edward- I love you and will promise to do for every day of forever. Will you Isabella Marie Swan marry me, Edward Anthony Cullen?

I felt as if someone had just punched me in the gut, but in a good way. Was it possible? I guess it was. My lips trembled and here came the waterworks. Edward had a nervous look on his face, Edward and nervous?

Bella- Yes…I managed to say as a whisper.

Edward slipped the ring on my finger. My tears were streaming down my cheek, Edward stood straight and wiped the tears away and held me tight in a hug. My dad smiled that crinkly eye smiled of his. I could tell, though he didn't trust Edward he knew he loved me and more than that I loved him. After being hugged, kissed and congratulated I finally had a chance to see the ring that Edward had bought me. And here I go again with more tears; it was a diamond ring with topaz stones in it as well. He knew me to well. He whispered I love you in to my ear sending shivers down my back. Charlie left after blushing with Alice's kissing him on the cheek. Rosalie was friendly enough to give him a light hug; I'd remember to thank her for that. Edward took me up to his room, as he closed the door behind him I felt a surge of nervousness in my veins.

Edward- My fiancé, Bella…

Edward approached me and brushed his hand across my cheek. I closed my eyes almost instantly, as I felt his breath on my neck.

Edward- Don't worry love, we won't have to be cautious today…he whispered.

His lips brushed my jaw line and then his cold lips were mine. He pressed his lips softly on to mine and placed his hand behind my back, sensing my shaking knees. As he moved away slowly I opened my eyes and felt myself blushing. He held both of my hands and kissed them softly. My luck was just too good I thought. He leaned forward to kiss my lips again not as softly as before though, it was deep and passionate. I could feel my body backing in to the wall behind me. My arms instinctively went around his neck. I wasn't sure if I should but I kissed back softly, waiting for his reaction. He didn't seem to be losing control so I deepened my kiss. I shivered and instantly felt being watched, Edward didn't seem to notice and kissed me again. I moved my lips away from his and blushed fiercely, backing away from him. Edward seemed startled from my movement.

Edward- Are you okay Bella? Did I…do something wrong?

They coughed trying to hide the laughter as well as astonishment. I was a deep scarlet color, oh my god.

Bella- Hey there…Jasper, Emmett….I said softly.

Edward turned towards the door and saw them; I swear if he could blush as I was he would.

Edward- You two? Here?

Edward's voice seemed normal enough, I knew better though.

Emmett and Jasper's faces broke out grins.

Emmett- Well then Jasper, I think we should have knocked. Looks like someone was busy, we were so rude to disturb.

Edward glared at them and I felt myself burning up.

Edward- Shut up Jasper! Emmett! You guys are incorrigible!

Bella- What?

Both of them grinned and left the room. I hate that my vampire boyfriend---wait fiancé could read thoughts and I couldn't. Edward looked my, obviously waiting for me to speak.

Bella- Wasn't that…something?

I walked to the bed, and sat down thanking my luck I hadn't tripped. Edward sat down next to me and put his arm around me.

Edward- Sorry Bella…my _brothers _aren't used to me…well you know having someone in my bedroom. They both always have had…Rosalie and Alice…so I knew better to barging in to their room like that.

Bella- It's…okay. But Mr. I can read everyone's thoughts, couldn't you tell they were coming in to this room?

Edward grinned sheepishly and shook his head.

Edward- I was a bit pre-occupied with something if you know what I mean…

It was my turn to go pink again; I rested my head on his shoulder.

Bella- What…were they thinking?

Edward- Well….actually…

I couldn't help but giggle at Edward.

Bella- Oh my! Is it possible, are you Edward Cullen shy? Hesitating if I may add?

Edward tried to behave annoyed but I could the hidden smile. I kissed his cheek softly.

Edward- If you knew what they were thinking…

Bella- Oh…but what was it?

Edward- Bella…you aren't going to let go of it are you?

Bella- Nope I won't.

Edward leaned in to me and repeated Emmett and Jasper's words. I should have not been stubborn, I was blood red. _Ha-ha._ What ironic words I choose to relate to the situation?

Edward- I thought so….

Suddenly Edward held my face in his hands and kissed me. I gasped for air and heard giggles. I tried to part from his lips and saw Alice and Esme. I hid my face in his chest and tried to not die of embarrassment.

Edward- Yes?

Alice- Sorry Edward, but come on Jasper and Emmett…

I peeked a look and saw Esme with tears in her eyes, she was happy her son had found someone to love.

Edward- Mom…can you guys…

Esme- Alright sweetheart. Alice let's go.

They finally left a room and fell flat on to the bed. Suddenly I got up and glared at Edward.

Edward- What? He said it too innocently, he knew better!

Bella- You knew they were coming in to the room and you ….Edward!!

Edward- Okay I admit, I knew but just so no one would found it awkward anymore, and so they wouldn't tease me anymore I did it.

I felt a bit upset and Edward noticed it. Damn his perceptiveness towards me.

Edward- Sorry..I won't…

Bella- No it's not that.

Edward- If I could I'd read your thoughts but…

Bella- You did that because you had to…not because you wanted to?

God, I felt like such an idiot, why me??

Edward chuckled and I felt stupider.

Edward- Of course I wanted to and that just gave me another reason to.

Bella- Ah..okay.

I seriously had some problems, Bella what is wrong with you?

Edward watched me curiously as I played around with the wisps of hair that fell on to my face. He leaned over and put his arm around my head, and held on to my hair.

Edward- Do you mind?

Bella- No…

He tugged open the French knot, and my hair fell on to my back. It was wavy! It didn't look dull or boring! I might have to do this more often. I felt Edward's icey fingers run through my hair and buried his head in to my hair.

Edward- Ahh…beautiful.

I was going to melt in to a pile of goo by the morning. It was definite, and you know what? I didn't mind at all. I shuddered at his touch; he was moving his fingers down my arm.

Bella- Edward…

Edward- Yes Bella?

Bella- What did you um…mean that we didn't have to be cautious?

Edward chuckled and ran his fingers through my hair.

Edward- You knows how I missed a few days of school? I was filling up so I wouldn't be thirsty when I was around you. But…it doesn't seem to help. Your scent its driving me crazy…but I've learned to be strong and its helping every day.

I lay down on the bed and curled up with a pillow in my arms. Edward laid down next to me, and starting humming my lullaby. Before I knew it I was fast asleep. Around 3 am I stirred in my sleep and turned towards Edward putting my around him and snuggling in to his chest.

Edward- Bella…are you awake?

I murmured something unknown to my own self and then Edward wasn't by my side. Startled I sat up on the bed and saw him on the far corner of the room.

Bella- Edward?

Edward- Sorry Bella…you are going to definitely going to be the death of me one day.

Even in your sleep you tempt me for so much and _I don't just mean it in the vampire sense. _

I felt myself flush in the darkness but knowing Edward he could have guessed that. Slowly I fell asleep again and dreamed…dreamed of Jacob.


End file.
